Him and Her
by suicidalmime
Summary: Sometimes the King and Queen of Camelot just want to spend time away from the others. A collection of drabbles and one-shots of Arthur and Gwen during their alone time together. canon, modern, and other universes
1. We

**Author's Note: **Welcome to _Him and Her_, a series of drabbles full of arwen fluff. If you read my other stories and saw a/n about this, then you know that bits from my other stories that didn't work in the final product will appear here too. The title is taken from the tv show starring Russell Tovey and Sarah Solemani.

**Summary:** End (or not so end) of the honeymoon. Post s4/pre s5 canon au **Warning: **This chapter contains a not-very-explicit sexy-time

* * *

**We**

"It's time to wake up, husband," Gwen gently said in Arthur's ear and kissed his jaw and down his neck.

Suddenly Arthur rolled them over. Gwen squealed, her arms wrapping around his shoulders to hold on. He smiled sleepily at his wife. _Wife._ He'd never get tired of calling her that and waking up next to her every morning. "You're a queen, Guinevere. You're allowed to sleep in." He nuzzled his face in her neck and curls. "And after the week you've had, you should get more rest."

The day after their marriage was Gwen's coronation, and no one but Merlin had seen the King and Queen since the night of the coronation feast. And the most Merlin saw was Arthur's head popping out the door, and an arm grabbing or returning trays. Arthur would then immediately close the door in his face, but he would always hear Gwen yelling a hello and thank you.

When the guards patrolled the hall, they would hear sounds that made them blush.

Time and clothing didn't matter during their honeymoon. The majority of their time awake was spent making love and laying in each other's arms in post coital bliss.

"I'm Queen now and have duties that I must attend to," Gwen said as she lifted Arthur's head from her neck. "Just as you do as King."

Arthur claimed her lips hungrily, and Gwen responded with equal passion. Her lips were swollen and her face dazed when he pulled away. "And as King, I order you to stay in bed."

Gwen's fingers played with the hair at the nape of Arthur's neck. "You might be a king, but I don't always have to do what you tell me to." She smiled brightly when he recognized her words, and she burst with laughter when Arthur began tickling her ribs. He was relentless, and Gwen tried curl up and away. But it was impossible to get away from his fingers when all her skin was exposed. She rolled on her back and her laughter turned into a gasp when Arthur caught a nipple in his mouth. He alternated between her breast, kissing and caressing.

"Arthur," Gwen moaned. "We…we have…"

"_We,"_ Arthur smiled against her skin. "I love the sound of that." As Gwen became more aroused, Arthur left her chest and trailed kisses down her stomach.

Gwen gave up on speaking, and her hands found the top of his head and gently pushed him downward, urging him to move faster to where she wanted him. Arthur chuckled and disappeared under the covers. Her hands flew back against the headboard as his tongue tormented her in the most pleasurable of ways.

Her moans were getting louder, her breathing getting shorter, and her movements jerking. She came, crying out his name; another thing Arthur would never get tired of hearing. He came out from under the covers, hair mussed, and a smug grin plastered on his face.

Gwen caught her breath. "Okay. You win."

Arthur crawled up her body and kissed her tenderly. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked playfully when he pulled away.

Before Gwen could make a retort, there was a knock on the door. The King and Queen groaned at the interruption before making their first order together.

"_GO AWAY!"_

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. There's lots more to come.

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. With Me

**Author's Note: **I didn't intend to have this chapter start with a 'W' again, but I couldn't think of a better title. But I know for sure that the next one won't start with a 'W'. It's gonna start with an 'A' and big clue: it's part of _Guinevere, the Teenage Witch_ from my drabble/one-shot series _Across the Universe. _(so read that first if you haven't…only if you want to. i'm not forcing you)

**Summary:** Arthur wakes up after being healed at Avalon, and Gwen is at his bedside.

**With Me**

"_I'll tend to him now, Gaius." Gaius gave Gwen a small nod and exited the royal chambers._

_Gwen rested a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "You should go too, Merlin," she said. Merlin shook his head and tried to argue, but Gwen wasn't having it. "You saved him, and I'll never stop thanking you for that—for everything you've done for Arthur, for us." She stopped him when he began to open his mouth. "There are plenty of things we must talk about, but for now you must take a long deserved break. It's my turn to take care of him now."_

_Finally obeying, Merlin left but not before pausing at the door to look back for one last look. Gwen smiled and mouthed, "Go." When the door closed, Gwen sat on the bed next to Arthur. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."_

* * *

Arthur felt something soft brush against his left hand. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Gwen sitting at his side, eyes closed, his hand in hers and resting against her lips. "If this is the afterlife, it's not so bad if I get to see your beautiful face."

Gwen's eyes opened, she leaned closer and stroked his cheek with her other hand. Tears welled in her eyes and a light, relieved chuckle burst from her throat. "You're not dead, my love."

Arthur placed his unoccupied hand on his chest and winced. "Then why do I feel like it?"

"Because the dark magic that poisoned you is gone, but the wound remains."

Arthur sat up quickly, grimacing in pain "Merlin! He—_Urgh!_" Falling back against the pillows, he clutched Gwen's hand tight.

"I don't think I have to tell you not to do that again," Gwen chided. "And as for Merlin…"

"He has magic," Arthur muttered.

"He saved you. He brought you back to me," Gwen said. The tears finally fell. "When patrols couldn't find you, I still felt you. I never lost—"

"Faith," Arthur finished, wiping the tears from her face. "I remember you talking to me."

"Which time?"

"The time when you were a servant and I was a prince in a situation much like this," Arthur said, his lips forming a grin. "And I believe you said something about 'the man I am inside'."

"I never said that," Gwen insisted, trying to fight the creeping smile that threatened to appear.

"_Guin-e-vere,"_ he said her name in the same teasing tone he used back then.

The thought of never hearing him say her name again was crushing. "I will never get used to this, seeing you this way." Gwen's hand hovered over his chest, afraid that touching him there would cause him pain. "You said you would never leave me."

Arthur took her hand in his and rested it on his chest without an issue. "I kept my promise, didn't I?"

"Arthur…"

He squeezed her hand. "Even if I did die, I will always be in your heart."

"When Gaius gave me the royal seal, I knew I couldn't do it. I can't rule alone. I can't rule without you! I didn't marry you to be queen, but to be with you. And I would do anything for you." Another tear fell from Gwen's face. "But that… I am nothing without you, Arthur."

"No Guinevere, it is I who am nothing without you. I wouldn't be the man I am today without you. You were very much a queen long before you held the title. You are strong, Guinevere. And because of that, so am I, so is Camelot."

Gwen shook her head. "I couldn't…"

Arthur's smiled. "Look at us arguing about something that didn't happen."

"At something that _almost_ happened," Gwen said. She leaned over again, and they shared a slow, deep kiss. "Yes, you would always be in my heart, but you wouldn't be _here_." The hand under his gripped his tunic and the other caressed his face. "To never kiss you, feel you, see you, or hear you again. To see everything that reminds me of you, but to never see you. I wouldn't be able to bear it."

The tears flowed freely from Gwen's eyes and Arthur sat up, fighting through the pain to hold his wife to him.

"Arthur, you shouldn't," Gwen said in an attempt to get him to lie back down, but she buried her head in his neck and cried harder.

One hand threaded through her hair and the other rested against her back to hold her closer to him. "Nothing pains me more than seeing you cry."

Gwen could feel the vibrations of his voice and his pulse against her lips. She inhaled, and he filled her senses. It calmed her immensely. She pulled away just enough to look at him. "We can't have that, now can we?" A few more tears escaped, but her eyes were smiling. "You should rest."

Arthur reclined, bringing Gwen down with him. "So rest with me."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews and faves and follows. It means a lot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and all the ones to come :D


End file.
